Untitled
by The-Mistress-From-Hell
Summary: ...I don't know what to write for summary. But please read! Plz R&R! Main- NarutoxOC Slight- KyuubixOC GIVE IT A TRY! AND I MEAN GIVE IT AT DAMN TRY!


Me- Hey people! Sorry, I've been out for long -_-

Kira- Yo, waz up ppl.

Me- …T_T

Kira- …

Me- …

Kira- …

Naruto- Um, what's going on?

Me and Kira- Ali/I doesn't/don't own Naruto!

Me- But I own the OC…

Kira- This is a NarutoxOC.

Me- Slight KyuubixOC and SasukexOC-

Kira- ugh.

Me- …

Kira- No I said "Ugh" because of…

Me- Sasuke?

Kira- yea.

Sasuke- -pops up behind Kira- Oi.

Kira- -screams- GET OUT! –Starts to throws kunais at Sasuke-

Me- o.o did u just scream!

Kira- Huh? Oh, sorta…

Sasuke- …I-

Kira- YOU SHUT IT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! YOU JUST POP OUT OF NOWHERE!

Me- …hey, I just remembered where's Naruto?

Naruto- -Comes in- Oh, what I miss?

Me- …

Naruto- …I got you ice cream….-holds up ice cream- it's your favorite.

Me- YAY! –Takes ice cream-

Kira- -stares at me- stare…

Naruto- …ON WITH THE STORY!

(Oc's POV)-

(A/N- By the way, this is another OC.)

I looked up at the night sky. Thunder strikes, rain starts to kiss my face. Then a little boy ran. 'Why is he running?' I thought. I decided to go after him.

Dark alley-

The boy started to fall. I quickly caught him before he fell. "Please do it quickly." The boy said. "What?" I asked. "Aren't you going to kill me? Just like the others do…" The boy said. "I won't. I promise. Now why are you running?" I asked. "Because-"

Footsteps interrupted him. The boy looked at me and said, "Them." When I saw his sky blue eyes, I felt like they were begging me to help. "Ok, I'll help you." I whispered. Then, I grabbed him. Blue flames surrounded us. When it disappeared, we were inside my house. "Come on." I said.

Inside the house-

"What's your name?" I asked. "N-Naruto Uzumaki." He said. I smiled. "My names Rikyu Sekiani." I said.

(Naruto's POV)-

'Why is he being so nice to me?' I thought. "Rikyu!" a woman yelled as she ran to Rikyu. "Where were you?" the woman asked. Then she looked at me and smiled. "What a cute little boy." The woman said. I quickly hid behind Rikyu. Then the woman frowned at me. 'Oh no. She's going to kill me.' I thought. I closed my eyes shut, hoping she will kill me fast.

Then she touched my cheek. "What happened to you? Why is there a scar on your cheek?" the woman asked. I opened my eyes. "I saw him running away from someone." Rikyu said. "Where are your parents?" the woman asked. "I don't know. I was living in an orphanage until I was kicked out." I said.

"Well, you're happy to live here. We have a daughter. How old are you? And what's your name?" the woman asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm 6." I said.

"Uzumaki huh…sorry Naruto, no one in the Uzumaki clan is alive." The woman said. "Oh, and I'm Leyia Sekiani." Leyia said. Then the door opened. "Kaa-san, Tou-san I'm back." A girl said. She looked at me. "Who's he?" she asked. "This is Naruto, your new brother." Leyia said. "He's adopted." Rikyu said. "Really? You're going to adopt me!" I asked. "Yup." Leyia said.

The girl smiled at me. "My names Ene Sekiani." Ene said.

6 years later-

"NARUTO COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Ene yelled.

"HOLD ON!" I yelled. 'Well, I got to go Kyuubi. But before I go I need to ask you something.' I thought.

"**What is it kit?" Kyuubi asked.**

'Why didn't you tell me all these years you were inside me?' I thought.

"**Because I was at hell. I stayed there for 1000 years. Which is 10 years here." Kyuubi said.**

'Why?' I thought.

"**I'll tell you when you're asleep." Kyuubi said.**

Academy-

"KYAAA SASUKE-KUN!" All the fan girls screamed. "What's so great about Sasuke?" I asked. Ene elbowed him. "Everything." She said.

"Ok, settle down." Iruka said. Ene quickly ran and sat next to Sasuke. She stuck her tongue out at Sakura and Ino. I sat in the back left corner. I sighed. "Ok, we have a new student." Iruka said.

(A/N- Here she comes!)

(Normal POV)-

Naruto rolled his eyes and stared out the window. Sasuke just stared out the window because of Ene.

Then a girl walked in.

"Meet…

Me- CLIFFHANGER~ AND HAHA SHE DIDN'T REVEAL HERSELF YET!

Kira- …you're just like Hell's Maiden and The Angel of Eternal Rest.

Me- Oh…your friends?

Kira- Yea. Why?

Me- Nothing, ANYWAY ANYONE WHO FRIENDS WITH YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH ME XD! AND CLIFFHANGERS ARE AWESOME!

Kira- …yup just like the…

Me- HEY! KIRA!

Kira- …ugh fine. Ok, who is the new girl? What will happen next? Is this the Ene the OC for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kyuubi? Or is it the new girl?

Naruto- There is no challenge.

Kira- DUH!

Sasuke and Itachi- Oi.

Kira- -screams- GET OUT! –Throws kunais at them-

Sasuke and Itachi- -dodges- Well you're out of kunais now –Gets hit by a shoe-

Me- …a shoe…

Sasuke and Itachi- Well you're out of –gets hit by Ene-

Me- You threw Ene at them!

Kira- GET OUT! –Throws Sakura at them-

Sakura- SASUKE-KUN!

Ene- HE'S MINE!

Kira-…

Kakashi- Yo.

Kira- -devilish smile appears on face- Kakashi good timing…

Kakashi- Bad timing!

Kira- -grabs Kakashi and throws him at Sasuke and Itachi-

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi- -Falls out the window-

Me- …OK REVIEW!

Ene- Oh yea, by the way the next chapter will tell you what happened to Rikyu and Leyia!

Me- REVIEW!


End file.
